Second Place
by Shadow Griffin
Summary: Set to the 1996 movie 'Twister'. Jonas always hated Bill... ever wonder why?


**Summary: **Have you ever wandered why it was that Jonas always 'hated' Bill? Well, here's my insight on that.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't see why I have to say this every time, but I don't own _Twister _or any of the characters. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm doing it for a kind person who wishes to trade stories.

Okay, here's how this fic came along: **Espantalho **gave me a message from a review I left and we decided to trade stories.** Espantalho** saw my challenge and said: "Let's do a trade. You do an Eddie or Jonas-centric fic, and I'll do a Haynes one!"

Naturally, I jumped on it because…well… **Espantalho**'s a nice person. I got stuck plenty of times, but with some helpful words of advice (Though I actually wrote the whole thing. –gasps- OMG, right?) from the always wonderful **Mini Marianne**, I got it done! So here's the deal: _**NO FLAMES. PERIOD**_. Don't like it, deal with it. I know everyone's probably majorly OOC, but that's because I haven't really studied Jonas or Eddie. Patty, just for a note, is the single woman on Jonas's team. I didn't mean for there to be any pairings, but you can make some, I guess.

This is from the 1996 movie _Twister_, and I hope you enjoy it! This is dedicated to **Espantalho**! (The reason that other authors' names are in bold is due to the respect that is due. We all have equal ground, and I want these two wonderful writers to be known!)

_Italics: _Either the radio(s) or Jonas's dream. In this fic, it's both. You'll be able to tell them apart, though.

_**Second Place**_

By: Eliana

"_And the National Sever Storms Laboratory has confirmed that this previous storm was, in fact, very intense. We don't know how much loss of life there's been, but we do know that there has been massive damage and many injuries…"_

The quiet of the group over rode the buzzing radio, many just conversing softly with on another. The group was illuminated by the soft light of the handheld flashlights that they were shining onto the maps, trying to decipher where they would go next. As usual, Jonas was in the van, scanning over cells and swells, looking for any sign of a pronounced hook, probably forgetting in his own sleep-derived mind that NSSL would probably find it long before he himself would.

"Dr. Miller, the sun's down. I think we should set up camp, sir."

The elder didn't give any physical sign that he even heard the young woman behind him. He just gave a huff. Patty shifted nervously underneath her baseball cap.

"Fine."

That was good enough for her. She'd rather not be around her boss when he was in a bad mood. She hurried off to tell the rest of the rest of the crew the decision. Jonas hardly noticed. He just sat heavily there in the passenger seat of the black van with the beeping laptop in his lap, blinking lethargically. He leaned his head back, not noticing when his headset and hat slid off and hit the floor of the vehicle with soft clacks. He would rest…just for a second…

"_We are proud to announce that the first place winner of the Meteorologist of Oklahoma University award is none other than Bill Harding!"_

_The applause rang out over the gymnasium of the beautiful Oklahoma State University. _

"_In second place is Jonas Miller!"_

_The applause came again as Jonas pushed himself up and onto the stage, accepting the award with a thankful handshake. The gym soon emptied as everyone left, only two small groups remaining. Jonas watched Bill and Jo exchange kisses as his friends laughed. He observed the group with a hawk's eye from the happy couple to the lonely girl in the back and back toward the center where a laughing dirty blonde was._

"_Seems that you got second place again, Jonas," a voice stated from behind him, the young African American standing in the quiet group behind the brunette._

"…_Yeah. Second place."_

"_Dr. Miller?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Dr. Miller!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_DOCTOR!"_

"Doctor Miller?" the soft voice came again.

Jonas blinked slowly for a minute before registering the voice and the gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Patty, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Dr. Miller, but we've just gotten word that a twister headed straight for a drive-in movie, sir."

He reached a hand up to rub his eyes, shifting the laptop on his lap.

"Why does this matter?"

"That's where Jo Harding's team is, sir."

He pivoted slightly, giving her an odd look that she couldn't interpret.

"And?"

"And what, sir?"

"Why do I care where Harding is?"

"That's not all, Dr. Miller."

"Well, then finish what you were going to say."

"There's a cell heading straight for us. NSSL says that the caps are broken and it has the potential to throw a tornado at us, sir."

He growled, pushing himself up.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Get D.O.T. 3 ready and let's chase this thing instead of sitting here!"

She squeaked.

"Yes sir!"

Beryl eyes traced her path as she ambled back over to the crew, shouting at them to get up or else. Most were grumbling as they climbed to their feet, angry at the fact that they were being denied wonderful sleep.

Eddie, the first to fully come to his senses, climbed into the driver side of the truck, pushing his keys into the ignition. He had had no time to change clothes for the night, so he was ready to go (in a sense. Heck, who would actually WANT to keep going after hours on end because their boss was acting like an elephant with a hernia?) When the rest of the group was ready, the team funded by NSSL headed due north, straight toward where the next tornado had been predicted.

Exasperated after a few minutes, Jonas picked up the radio mic.

"Tony, where is it?!"

"_We're checking, sir."_

A few seconds later, he gave another reply.

"_Sir, it seems that the super cell has moved and is headed directly toward the Wakita area."_

"Then that's where we're headed."

Indeed, that's where the caravan was going. The wail of sirens made them pull to the side of the road, allowing the mass number of police cars and ambulances to pass them. They started back on the road… only to be too late. They pulled along outside the once-Wakita, staring at the wreckage.

"Dr. Miller?"

"Yes?"

Eddie didn't answer verbally. He only pointed to where they could see the familiar red truck, banged up blue van, and other vehicles already pulling up near a torn up house.

"Seems like they beat us here. We were second."

Jonas blinked.

"Yeah. Second place."

Silence reigned for a moment before the doctor spoke again quietly.

"These people don't need our help. Let's go."

Eddie sighed mentally, but followed his boss's order. He gave a glance back at the burning city where the sound of children crying and houses falling rang out clearly.

'Always second place.'

_Okay, sorry for the shortness. I tried hard on this one (but as you can see, it wasn't too good.) (The notes here are in italics because my computer's being stupid and won't let me put in a divider). I hope that everyone enjoys it! (Especially **Espantalho **and **Mini Marianne**!)_

_Happy last week before school and first day out of band camp for everyone!_

_From the true Red, White, and Blue,_

_Eliana_


End file.
